


I Am So Going to Hell For This

by Lemonykitten



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonykitten/pseuds/Lemonykitten
Summary: Little Zelo is finally 18! The B.A.P. boys throw a party to celebrate, although the ending is a bit surprising for our darling leader-nim.





	

I groaned as pain lanced through my head. My mouth felt like it was stuffed full of cotton balls and every muscle in my body ached. I pried my eyelids open, only to wince away from the sunlight pouring in from the window. Something heavy weighed on my chest and I opened my eyes, curious as to what was laying almost directly on top of me. My heart nearly froze, my blood running cold, as I looked down to see an entirely naked Junhong. I gulped loudly. _Dear sweet and fluffy gods, what have I done?_

Most of the night before was a blur. It had been little Jello's birthday. 18 years old, almost a man. We were celebrating. Maybe I was drinking a little too much... Another lance of pain through my head forced me to stop lying to myself; I definitely had too much to drink. Blurred visions flickered through my foggy brain as I struggled to remember what I had done.

I remembered the party. Youngjae and Daehyun had invited a lot of people, the popular bastards. Men and women, idols of all ages flocked to the giant maknae's birthday party. They must have ordered fifty boxes of pizza to feed everyone. There was soda for the young ones and beer for those over twenty. The music blared so loud, they had had to pay off the neighbors to keep them from complaining.

Junhong jarred me out of my thoughts as he groaned softly and stretched, shifting his body against mine. When his thigh moved further across me, I realized that I was naked too. Which, I suppose in retrospect should have been kind of obvious, but... _Holy fucking fuck._ I gulped again. _Did we really...?_

I remembered vaguely that the boy had hovered near me the entire night, an apartment full of noisy strangers making him more than a little uncomfortable. I completely understood. The raucous party wasn't really my scene either. Thus my need for booze. I remembered Junhong holding my hand and me squeezing gently to reassure him. His smile was so sweet, his little blinky eyes so cute... And that's when I remembered the kiss; pressing my lips against his, so firm and plump and sweet. I felt a little sick.

I tried to scoot carefully away, but the lanky boy was completely draped over me. I was essentially trapped underneath his body. My breathing hitched slightly as I struggled to decide how I felt about this. Again, I searched my memory, trying to figure out just exactly how far we had gone.

I remembered the boy complaining about the noise level, about the teenaged girls who wouldn't stop flirting with him and about Daehyun and Youngjae making out in the corner. Actually, not that surprised about that part. I totally saw it coming. That's how my little Jello convinced me to slip into the bedroom, where we had forbidden all party-goers to enter.

As soon as the door closed, the boy had wrapped his long arms around my neck and pressed against me, kissing my lips as though they were air and he were drowning. I remembered pushing him against a wall and slipping my hands under his shirt. His skin was soft and delicate. I could feel it still, the heaviness of his limbs holding me in place. I stared at this innocent-looking boy and remembered tearing his clothes away, as his hands dipped down into my pants. He had actually been pretty aggressive. He had known exactly what he wanted and how to get it from me. His mouth had tasted like candy and birthday cake.

Images of him laying naked beneath me flashed before my eyes, his milky white skin almost glowing in the moonlight. His cheeks had been flushed and he panted, reaching out for me. I felt a stirring beneath the sleeping Junhong's thigh as I remembered entering him, telling him that I would make a man out of him. _Fuck, did I really say something so stupid?_

I had ridden him hard, the half-remembered echoes of his pleasure cries filling my ears. At some point, we switched places. I had lain on my back while he rode me. I could still see his toned body undulating above me as we both rode out our ecstasy. I remembered sweet Zelo calling out my name as he climaxed; the feeling of his muscles contracting around my thickness. I remembered releasing myself inside of him.

_Jesus, how could I have soiled him like that? What have I done?_ I stared down at the sleeping boy and remembered something else. As we lay, panting and shivering, Junhong had said something. Something important. I lay there, staring into his face, and tried desperately to recall. When it finally came to me, I felt as though someone had hit me with a brick.

_“I love you, hyung.”_

For a moment, it was all I could do to remember how to breathe. I licked my dry, chapped lips and finally lifted a hand to stroke Junhong's cheek. He stirred a little, but did not wake. _He loves me? Is it possible I dreamed him saying those words? And if I didn't... if he had really said that, if he really feels that way... What am I going to do about it?_ I shifted beneath him, my hand still cupping his cheek. _What did I want to do about this? How the hell is a person supposed to handle this?_

It was then that my angel maknae opened his big anime eyes and blinked at me. He sat up slowly and, for a moment, we just stared at each other.

“Good morning, hyung,” he said very quietly, watching me anxiously.

“Jello-ah,” I replied in a raw voice, barely above a whisper.

“Do... Do I apologize now?” he asked, his eyes downcast.

I sat up and looked at him, really looked. His hair was tousled from sleep and his cheeks were a delicate shade of pink. I already missed the warmth of his body pressed against mine. Could I really claim him? Two days ago, he had been considered a child. Was he a man now? Like I had told him he would be? I reached out and cupped his face in my hand. _This is so wrong, but, dammit, I want to hear those words again, with a clear mind._

“Say it again.”

He blinked at me for a minute and then blushed hotly. He knew what I meant.

“Hyung...” he hesitated.

“Say it again,” I repeated.

He looked at me before reaching up to curl his fingers around my wrist, my hand still holding his face. His lip trembled slightly, and I was a little afraid he might start crying.

“I love you,” he finally said, his voice a little rough.

I pondered the implications of his confession, and the multitude of possible consequences of my accepting it. Again, I remembered the feeling of being inside him, of our moans mingling. I remembered the taste of him, the salt of his skin beneath my mouth. I shivered at the thought of doing it again and I leaned in close, claiming his mouth with a passionate kiss.

“I'm so going to Hell for this,” I murmured against his lips.

The wicked little sprite only laughed and pressed me back against the bed, ready for round two.


End file.
